bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Famous
Famous was also recorded by American pop group Big Time Rush. It was played in its entirely for the first time immediately following the debut of the episode "Big Time Fever" on June 26 2010 then released 3 days later on June 29 2010 as their fourth single. It was originally intended to be the fourth single from their debut album BTR but the song failed to make the final track-list. As well as Any Kind Of Guy however the two songs appear in a international version of the album. Famous is a song by Big Time Rush. It was first previewed in Big Time School of Rocque and it was first broadcast in Big Time Demos. Famous wasn't an original song by Big Time Rush,though. It was a remake of the song "Famous" by Swedish Girl Group 'PLAY'. Song Information 'The song was released as the band's fourth single. It was the first song to be heard on the show. '''Music video '''The music video was released on June 25 2010 and was recorded in both a studio and a concert held in Times Square on June 10 2010. Lyrics 'Kendall Do you want to Ride in a big limousine? Tell me do you want to Take a little bite of the fame machine? If you wanna be discovered And end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine You can do it Stick right to it. It could happen tonight. All You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who's living the life. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride. James Do you want to Cut to the front of the line? Baby do you need to See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign? Come on we gotta work harder. Fight the fight together. Take you to the top. We've got the winning team. Kendall It's your moment. You can own it. It's the American dream. All You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who's living the life. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride. Carlos All day. All night. The camera's on and it never lies. You're under The spotlight. Twenty-four seven til the end of time. All Whoa oh. You wanna be famous. Whoa oh. You wanna be famous. All You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who's living the life. You wanna be famous. (famous) You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride. You wanna be famous. Logan Your song is on the radio. Hot rotation video. Bright lights fan mail. Paparazzi on your tail. Tour bus private jet. Thinking big ain't failed you yet. Just one thing you can't forget. Takes more than just wanting it. Aim high never rest. Put your passion to the test. Give your all never less. Famous means that you're the best. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:1st Album Songs Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Singles Category:Fan Favorite Songs